The One Who Watches the Watchmen
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Naruto get into DC Universe, saved and adopted by Kent and his wife.Trained by his parents and the Old One with the mission to replace Doctor Fate.Unfortunately, he went missing on the way back home. Now, finally back, will Naruto accept the role of Doctor Fate or he want to do something else.[Revise old one.Warn:Grammar.Title no relate to movie and may change]


**Revise the story "Paladin: The Force of Order".**

**Inspired by Namikaze09 and based on Challenger's 1st NarutoxYoung Justice Challenge.**

** Many thank to Namikaze09 for gave me boost confidence about my writing skill. Thank a lot man.  
**

**Best grammar I could do. Anymore review about it, will be ignored. Any contribute will receive immediately sincerely reply.**

**Disclaim: Own nothing except idea and the way it present to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Island  
**

"Zatara to the League." Suddenly a screen jumped out of the training area. "Hawk woman and I have trouble with at the island. Require full attention of available League."

"We will arrive as soon as possible." Batman replied but Zatara spoke before cut off.

"I also request the Helmet of Fate." Zatara informed before turned off the connection.

"Kid Flash, bring me the Helmet of Fate." Batman turned and asked the protégé of Flash. Less than minutes, the boy ran back with the panic in his voice.

"It disappeared." He screamed. Batman raised his eyebrows as he received the new. Immediately, Batman turned and accessed to the video record but much to his surprise, the video showed the Helmet on the shelf and next second, it disappeared.

"Very well." Batman turned to the Aqualad. "Assemble the tea, search and retrieve the Helmet. Follow by bring it to us." After that, he quickly departed to help Zatara.

**Back to team**

"Kid Flash, call the girls and inform them to back here in 5 minutes." Aqualad ordered as Robin and he dismissed to prepare for the mission.

Quickly the team assembled as now they were at the central room to discuss about the mission before move out

"So any idea guys?" Kid Flash turned to ask.

"Well, Zatanna, we need you to locate the Helmet of Fate. That is the most important of this mission." Aqualad asked his teammate.

Zatanna took a deep breath as she whispered out the spell as the hologram of Earth was set up for the purpose of pinpoint the location of Helmet. Much to their surprise, the Helmet was found at the Town of Fate, wasted no time, the team quickly dashed out of the training zoom toward the Miss Martian bio ship.

"So Aqualad, any plan?" Super Girl turned and asked him as the ship had started to fly to the destination. However, much to her dismay, he shake his head

"Robin, can you up the map of Tower of Fate?" Aqualad turned to Robin.

"Unfortunately the Tower of Fate is protected by mystic art thus it hardly can scan by the machine." Robin replied as from his memory, his mentor, Batman who had tried one time to get the map of Town of Fate.

"Zatanna, can you?" Aqualad call her but no reply. Everybody turned to look and they found she was in her train of thought with a sadness presented on her face while the green crystal necklace was rubbed.

"Zatanna, are you okay?" Wonder Girl shake her friend who had snapped out of her stupor.

"Yeah, I guess." Zatanna chuckled with nervous. "So what is the plan?"

"Well, cutie. We want to know is there a way to access the Tower of Fate other than the front door last time we use." Kid Flash winced at her.

"No." Zatanna spoke as summoned image of Tower of Fate. "As you can see, the Tower was designed in a way that one way to enter is through the front door while the escaped route is rooftop and underground. And unfortunately those escape route is only available from the inside the Tower, so in the end, the only way to access the Tower is the front door."

"This is bad." Miss Martian signed. "Last time, Kent was there to help us but now, there is nobody have power to access the Tower."

"Don't worry." Zatanna reassured her friend. "This time, just let me try with mystic art. I hope the spell of Kent still recognized my signature power."

"In any case, Super Girl, I want you to stick with the Zatanna in case anything happened. Wonder Girl and me will go front. Behind will be Robin and Artemis. Kid Flash and Miss Martian will wait outside of the Tower until we get inside success without harm then you two will follow in." Aqualad explained his plan as the bio ship approached to the area where the Tower stood.

Quickly the team jumped down from invisible ship and dashed toward the clearing. And the moment they stepped in the area of Tower, it became visible for them to see. However much to their horror, the Tower was destroyed, the debris was everywhere, the smell of burn lingered around the air. Aqualad nodded at each other as he dashed forward and summoned his Water Barrer as he removed the debris. Another teammates also sprang into the action as Zatanna tried her power to locate the Helmet.

"Guys, the Helmet is still there." Zatanna shouted as she informed her friend. And at the same time, the team had removed the debris and revealed the door of Tower.

Zatanna nodded at her teammate as she concentrated her power and tapped it on the door. The door suddenly broke in 2 piece and show a dark room.

Aqualad looked at his teammate as Artemis and Robin draw out the arrow and bat-rang. Just the moment he knocked, both of them shot their weapon and light up the room. And less than few second, the team jumped in the room at different spot and much to their surprise, there was the Helmet of Fate. However, it was floating on a person who lay on the bed with the face cover and as if a strange force guided the Helmet, it slowly slided down and fit into the unknown person.

The sound of explosion echoed through the room, there was in middle of room, Doctor Fate was floating. He turned around and looked at the team then he pointed at them with the motion of follow him. Then he flied out of the room toward the distant as Super Girl followed him while the team decided to chase by the ship.

Miss Martian had received through the radio contact and quickly picked up her team and raced to follow Super Girl. Zatanna had cast a spell which protected the ship against the wind as they chased . The chase led them toward the place where Batman wanted to deliver the Helmet.

"Team, prepared and we will meet the League as soon as we reached even if fly pass the area. "Aqualad informed the team. "Robin, send the signal to Super Girl, we need her to meet with the League rather chase Doctor Fate."

"Got cha." Robin answered as he typed his keyboard furiously to send the message to Super Girl.

"This is awesome." Kid Flash excited. " We can work together with the League."

"I am sure Batman will give us his infamous glare." Artemis groaned.

"Oh come on, you have Green Arrow there. Stick with him; he will cover most of thing Batman is going to throw at you. I am for sure will stick with my uncle." Kid Flashed grinned as he eased the tension.

"I hope Uncle John can be there. It is like one week since I talked with him." Miss Martian shocked her head.

"I am sure he will be there. My father required everybody to his point. I guess only Hawkman and Green Lantern may be busy with another work to attend this fight." Zatanna smiled at her friend.

"Yup, I am looking forward to have few tag fight with Wonder Woman." Wonder Girl grinned.

"Good, because I think they are just ahead of us. I can see my king using water already." Aqualad pointed out to the team.

Miss Martian immediately reduced the speed as the ship glided on the sea water as it approached the Batpod. Quickly parked the ship behind it, the team quickly departed the team and much to their surprise, the League was defending the area which was obvious the town of Island. And Super Girl also flied down from the sky together with .

"Great Nabu, you had arrived?" Zatara surprised at the present of the .

"Yes." replied curtly as he turned to look at the battle but he did not do anything more than observe.

"So…"Robin voiced out his thought.

"Well, I investigated the rumor of monster on this island as people were forced to flee in less than 1 month." Zatara explained. "And here we are, defend ourselves from the monster."

"Why don't just leave them and dropped a bomb?" Artemis pointed out.

"Technically we could do that. Unfortunately, the moment we summoned the rest of League to help us as we thought there are few monster which we need extra help to finish quickly as possible. It turned out, any machine product more energy than a light bulb will be render useless." Zatara continued to his explanation.

"But we have so many people who can fly up the sky." Robin asked as he found this island was so strange. It was not the first time, he found his mentor in this hard position but of course he always found a way out. But much to his surprise, his mentor seemed stuck at this moment.

"Well, unfortunately, the moment we touched the ground, we cannot fly again." Hawk Woman retreated to rest as swamp of monster kept to come and never stop.

"Then how about water walking, my king?" Aqualad turned to Aquaman with question.

"Consider but this island restrain my power to use water to defend or attack only, lad. Not even my power to control sea animal can use here." Aqualad pointed out to his protege.

"Uhm, well, Batman, when we come to Tower of Fate, we found that the Helmet slot into an unknown person and appeared again. Then he indicated us to follow him until this moment." Aqualad nodded at his king then turned to report to Batman.

*Bang. Bang. Bang*

The loud sound of gun echoed through the areas, and just after three shot, the swamp of monster circle around the League was destroyed to ash. The Young Justice team quickly turned and looked around but they found none until Miss Martian seemed to receive some info.

"Everybody looked at that house." She pointed.

At the top of the house, a person slowly appeared out of thin air with the static sound of electric. She was wearing a light white amour stick to her body much like Flash, a belt similar to Batman with a mask which reminds the team of Catwoman and holding a giant gun. The only feature was that she has red hair. She jumped down from the house and quickly approached the team. Black Canary walked out and stopped the strange woman. [Image Ghost amour in StarCraft 2]

"I am Black Canary. Thank you for your help. May I know who are you?" She asked politely.

The woman seemed to eye each member then she finally replied with curtly. "Ghost. Need to meet Doctor Fate."

"Black Canary. Just let her come here." Doctor Fate called out. Black Canary reluctantly retreated as the woman walked merely few step then she suddenly stopped at her track and looked up. This was obvious strange to the League as few of them looked up while another like Hawk Woman and Batman kept a close eye on her. But there was nothing on the dark sky and Ghost threw a scroll toward before she turned to dash off somewhere.

Doctor Fate opened the scroll and as he read something so shock that he just stood there like stone. After a while, he snapped out and waved his power on the scroll as it summoned out a black knife. Then he grabbed and stabbed it on the ground.

"This knife had null all spells in this small area, you all can leave this island. My advice is all of you leave." He explained as he dashed toward the direction of Ghost.

"Got to go. Got a fight to see." Flash flashed toward. Of course another follows he, were Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman as they curious about the strange woman, Ghost. Then Zatara and Aquaman also chosen to follow as they also sensed disturb in the mystic power at this area. That also led to the situation where Green Arrow, Martian ManHunter, and Batman were left behind since Miss Martian followed Wonder Girl, Artemis, Super Girl and Zatanna, and of course Superman never wanted to leave his cousin out of sight. Not even mention that Aqualad, Kid Flash, would not want to miss the chance to fight side by side with their mentors and where they went, they usually dragged Robin together.

"Well, let's go then, Batman, John. It is not like we have choice." Green Arrow patted his friend, Batman who grunted in annoyed as they both departed from their place while Martian followed them closely behind.

After few minutes relentless chasing, the found themselves at the hill of the island. There, all the member of Justice League and Young Justice stood and completely speechless as below was a giant swamp of monster. Some of them were myth to the human; some were merely created by human thought. At the top of hill were none other and strange woman, Ghost who was shooting restless down the hill. The rest also jumped into the team as they provided the support and tried to destroy the monster but before they could do much, pointed out there was a portal at the middle of hill.

The team stopped at the same time with Ghost as they silently waited for the portal while the swamp of monster also waited for the appear from another side of portal. Then stepped out of it, a human who wore the cloak covered himself from head to toe and behind him was another red hair woman who resembled of fox as she had a pair of fox ears and nine tails sway behind.

"He is back." Zatanna spoke in shock as the tear on her eyes were rolling down. "Father, he is back."

Zatara put his hand on his daughter shoulder to comfort her as he also eyed at the person who was covering in hood. He sensed not even trace of mystic power at the man and that made him frighten.

"It is alright." Zatara assured her as the rest was puzzled by the reason why Zatanna was crying and why Zatara was so calm about the new element in the battle. Just then at that moment, the swamp of monster decided to attack the stranger.

The man in hood merely raised his right arm toward the sky and waved down, less than a second, above the sky; a giant flaming meteor stroked down at the horde of monster without mercy and rendered the Justice League and Young Justice complete speechless second time of day.

Then a strong wind blasted away the cloud of smoke and revealed Witch Boy. He was stroking his cat as he grinned at the man.

"Oh my, Sage. Welcome back." The Witch Boy grinned devilish. "How long had you been stuck there? Million years, thousand years. Ahh such a long time, isn't it?"

But much to Witch Boy annoyed, there was no reply at all. His face turned to scowl as he felt insulted by the man, Sage. His cat jumped out of the hand and instantly turned to hideous monster and charged at two people. Quickly the cat was engaged by the women who draw out a stone sword while Witch Boy had transformed into an adult form.

Just that moment, the man in the hood appeared out of air and drop kick on top of Witch Man who put up his arms in X position to defend himself. Pushed back Sage, Witch Man shoot a countless number of energy ball as Sage threw multiple kunai toward it. Witch Man wasted no time as he dashed toward Sage with his fists covered in power and punched toward. But it met another fists was threw by Sage, quickly it turned to battle of who had more power as both of them tried to gain the advantage.

*Bam*

The flash light and dust covered the area again this time much to Justice League annoys. However this time, they could at least distinguish that Sage and his company still faced the back toward them while opposite them was obviously Witch Man and his familiar.

"Interesting, Sage. Very interesting. See you around." Witch Man now had back to his Witch Boy form, walked backward into shadow.

Sage and the fox woman walked back to the team as they walked out of the dust, the team finally got to see. There was a man about the age and high of Aqualad, he wore a simple light baggy grey amour, a simple black pants with pair of shoes. He had a rough face which indicated a well training time which ease the fat away, spiky golden hair, cold cerulean eyes and three whiskers on each side of his cheek. The most disturbing was that his left side only until elbow, it seemed like he lost it. While the woman was truly the embodiment of beauty and dangerous mix in together, she was about 5' 8" with crimson red hair, two red fox ears, and those enchanted red eyes. Her skin was a healthy tan colour and she had three whisker marks just like Naruto. She had DD cup breasts and a slim waist that showed off her shapely rear and well-toned legs. She was wearing a beautiful modify red kimono and her nine tails were splayed out behind her, red with black tips.

"Welcome back." Doctor Fate walked toward the man before the team had chance to react. However, greeted him was another sucker punch from Sage.

Zatanna dashed forward and jumped on his arm while Zatara helped Doctor Fate up. Zatanna was spin around before put back to her feet with a kiss on her cheek.

"I am back, my dove." The sage grinned happily as he stared at Zatanna with a warm pair of eyes.

* * *

**Update as soon as I can. Have muse for DC Comics both reading and writing about it recently.**

**For those who looking for "Naruto Stark", give me little more time. My head is full of rabbit about Naruto cross with DC. Possible I will publish the story to celebrate Iron-man 3. Worst is after i watch the movie.**


End file.
